


Day 15: Legend

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman is looking for his soulmate, but he's more interested in ice cream.





	Day 15: Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to write. There were going to be more puns, but I'm also super tired.

Roman pushed open the door of the new ice cream parlor, listening to the cheery jingle. It was bright an cozy inside, with what looked like mythological scenes painted carefully on the walls.

“Hello! Welcome to Legend Dairy, where every scoop is the stuff of legend! What can I get for you today?” 

He smiled at the employee, a young man about his age, and then stopped. The employee was wearing dark blue lipstick, which was set off nicely by his dark skin. “I love your lipstick!”

“Oh!” The young man flushed and covered his mouth with one hand. “It’s not… It’s not lipstick, it’s my soulmark!”

“Kissing before you even know your soulmate? How bold!” 

The employee laughed. “It’s such a silly story! My brother had just found his own soulmate, and I was so happy for them that I grabbed the nearest person and kissed him on the cheek!  
Turns out it was Logan. Fate is funny like that, isn’t it?”

Roman nodded, and took a moment to peruse the menu. None of the ice creams listed were familiar to him. “Do you have a daily special?”

“Yes! Today we have All Roads, which is two scoops of the classic Rocky Road and one scoop of our limited edition in-house blend called Roman Raspberry, topped with a drizzle of home-made caramel.” 

The employee’s nametag read ‘Patton’, and Roman thought the name fit the bubbly young man quite well. 

“That sounds wonderful, Patton, but maybe not today. Could I trouble you for two scoops of the Roman Raspberry, though? It would be remiss of me not to try an ice cream that bears my name.”

“What parent would name their son Roman Raspberry?” Another employee entered from the back, wiping his hands on his apron. There was a bright blue lip-print on his cheek.

Roman laughed. “With any luck, no parent. My name is Roman, fair sir.”

The other employee smiled as Patton leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Salutations. I am Logan. Is this your first time in Legend Dairy?”

“Indeed! I stumbled across it by accident, and I am very glad I did.” He accepted the cup of ice cream, handing Patton a ten. “Keep the change, I’m very happy with the service.” 

“Well, I’m glad you too! Missing out on your wonderful smile would definitely be a myth-take!”

Logan groaned. “Why did I decide to do this with you?”

“Because you looooooove me?”

Roman’s gut twisted at the casual display of affection between the soulmates. He couldn’t wait to meet his.

~~

“And then Virgil said ‘you wouldn’t know a snake if it bit you!’” Patton finished his story, grinning at Roman over his glasses. 

He laughed, savoring his bite of ice cream and watching the way Patton moved as he cleaned the glass of the display case. It was a slow day at Legend Dairy, and Roman was enjoying the time he got to spend with his friends. 

The parlor was fairly popular, but not so much that neither Patton nor Logan would be unable to spare a few minutes to chat when Roman popped in for his daily fix. It had been a few months since Roman had first stepped through the doors, and it was a rare day that he didn’t come by to say hello. 

“I hate to interrupt, however Roman, we had been meaning to ask you a question, should you be amenable.”

“Of course, Calculator Watch! What can I help you with?”

Logan sighed at the nickname, but smiled all the same. “We were just curious as to your-“

“Favorite myth!” Patton cut in, bouncing into the conversation with a grin. “What’s your favorite myth?” 

Roman laughed at the exasperated look Logan shot his soulmate. “Why, I’ve always been partial to the story of Persephone, myself. Why do you ask?”

“No reason!” Patton headed into the back of the parlor, smacking a kiss to Logan’s cheek as he went. “No reason at all!”

That wasn’t suspicious.

~~

There was an ice cream cup shoved in Roman’s face the second he entered the parlor. “Roman, you’ve got to try this!”

“Why, hello to you as well, Patton! What is it that I’m trying?” 

“A surprise!” Patton pushed the cup more insistently at Roman until he took it. 

He took a tentative sniff. The ice cream smelled fruity and sweet, Roman’s two favorite things. He took a bite, and almost moaned at the delicious flavor. “Patton, this is marvelous!”

A few more bites in, and Roman was feeling dizzy and finding it harder to breathe. 

“Roman?” Patton’s voice sounded a little distant, and Roman tried to look at him, but only succeeded in unbalancing himself. “Roman!”

~~ 

Logan came rushing out of the back as he heard a crash and Patton’s increasingly frantic calls for their friend. Roman was laying on the floor, red in the face and gasping for breath. 

“Patton, call 911. Quickly. I shall attempt to get Roman in a less dangerous position.” 

Patton backed away as Logan knelt and began fussing over Roman. It wasn’t long before Logan had him in recovery position.

“I think he had an allergic reaction to the ice cream. Was he aware of its contents?”

“No!” Wailed his soulmate. “I wanted it to be a surprise! The ambulance is on the way. What if I’ve killed him?”

“I am sure the medical professionals will be able to lessen the effects of anaphylactic shock as soon as they arrive.”

An ambulance came screaming into the parking lot, and several paramedics piled out and into the parlor. They got Roman loaded up, and Logan insisted on traveling with them.

“Take your time to close down the parlor on account of a family emergency, Patton. You can meet us at the hospital as soon as everything is taken care of.”

He held Roman’s hand the entire ride. 

~~

Roman woke slowly to the beeping of heart monitors and the gentle rumble of Logan’s voice.

“It is alright, Patton. Roman suffered an anaphylactic reaction to the pomegranates in the ice cream, most likely an adverse effect that he was not anticipating. There is no one to blame for this, although perhaps it would be prudent to warn future taste testers for allergens.” 

There was a sob from near Roman’s ear, and he wondered who would dare to make Patton cry. “Lo, I could have _killed_ him! He could have died and it would have been me!”

Roman opened his eyes to see Patton sitting beside the bed he was in, face buried in his hands. Roman lifted one of his own hands- the other was being held by Logan, how nice- and used the tips of his fingers to brush a lock of hair behind Patton’s ear.

Then he watched in fascination as a flush of bright color spread over the places he’d touched, leaving Patton with a red soulmark on his ear. 

“I- Logan, I’m sorry.” Roman turned to look at Logan, to apologize for marking _his_ soulmate. 

“No need to worry, Roman.” Logan lifted his hand, showing Roman the red stain on his palm. “I held your hand in the ambulance. My apologies if that was too forward.”

Roman glanced down at his own hand, and the dark blue curling around the top of it. He flipped it over and took hold of Logan’s hand. “Not at all, my dear.”

“I’m sorry we had to figure out we were soulmates by figuring out you were allergic to pomegranates.” Patton looked sheepish as Roman turned his head towards him. 

“No need for that, darling. I am merely happy we discovered our status at all.” He was looking forward to going forward in life with these two wonderful men.

Roman wasn’t looking forward to the hospital bill, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
